The present invention relates generally to an air distribution outlet device for cooling and heating systems, and more particularly to a terminal duct diffuser.
In the heating and cooling of large buildings, such as factories and the like, air distribution ducts having outlets at selected or desired work stations are installed throughout the plant and a source of air at a predetermined temperature is forced through the ducts and is then distributed at the selected work stations by various types of terminal duct diffusers or air distribution outlets.
It is the function of these terminal air distribution outlets to distribute the air for all of the varied operating conditions that may be encountered at a particular work station wherein it is desirable to control direction, volume and air distribution pattern for worker comfort. A typical prior art air distribution outlet device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,929 which issued on Nov. 18, 1975 to William M. Harman for MULTIPLE-CONTROL AIR DISTRIBUTION OUTLET DEVICE.
This prior art air distribution outlet device incorporates an elongated, perforated-wall barrel . One end of this perforated elongated barrel is connected to an air distribution duct and the bottom end of this perforated barrel is provided with a flow control valve which may be selectively opened and closed, such that in its wide open position good deal of the air entering the elongated perforated barrel will flow directly therethrough and down out through the bottom flow control valve to direct air flow on the work station positioned below. This prior art device is in addition provided with a butterfly type choke valve that is positioned in the barrel above the perforated section or portion thereof. This is a flow control valve positioned upstream from the perforated barrel and controls the volumetric flow of the air into the perforated barrel section lying there below.
In addition, the elongated barrel section is also mounted for a swiveling movement in any direction to selectively position the device to direct a desired pattern of air distribution.
This prior art air distribution outlet device is effective, but inherently has undersirable limitations in that the means to selectively direct the volumetric control of air flow in a lateral direction is extremely limited and it is a relatively expensive device to manufacture due to its ability to swivel in all directions and further due to the further added complexity of the bottom flow control valve. In addition, when the bottom control valve thereof is open, the air flow is directed to the area immediately positioned therebelow and as this bottom control valve is further opened, the area immediately below is subjected to more and more direct blasts of forced air without appropriate diffusion.
It is a principal object of the present invention to eliminate these disadvantages.